Memories
by bonechick3
Summary: It's been a year since he proposed and tomorrow they are getting married. Beca really wants to show him her memories of their time together, just like she promised him that night. Sequel to Scavenger Hunt. (Summaries are definitely not my strong suit, I promise the story is better than the summary is.)
1. Chapter 1

Memories

**AN: Hey everybody! Well, I finally have the first chapter of this up for you all. I now present the first chapter of the sequel for Scavenger Hunt. As usual, I don't own anything but my story. **

"Holy fuck!" Don't ask me why everything just hit me, but it did. I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm getting married to the most amazing man on the face of this earth, and it only just now hit me! There he is though, sleeping next to me with a smile on his face, his breath coming out softly against my ear.

I love this guy so much; he's just…well he's perfect. Everything he has done, everything he has been, and it's all for me. He broke through every wall I had, tore them down actually…and still wanted to stick around after he realized what was behind them.

My mind drifts back to the night he proposed to me a little over a year ago. It was perfect, if not extremely emotional. Taking a walk through each of our moments from our freshman year of college had been an experience, mostly good, but at times still very painful. At the end of the day though, we were closer. Wounds were healed, things were said, and he proposed after confessing his love to me through words and music.

Sighing, I wiggled my way out of his arms and walked over to his laptop, opening the word file I had been working on the night before. Today it's my turn to show him everything. To take that walk down memory lane with my own quirks included, because tomorrow we are getting married…and I want him to know that I'm going in with nothing held back.

With a grin, I click the file open and get dressed quickly before heading out of the apartment to get everything ready. This is going to be epic.

Jesse's POV

Still mostly asleep, I turn over and reach to pull my love into my arms, only to have my hand land on the bed where she should be.

"Wha?" I'm really not awake yet…that's my defense and I'm sticking to it. Looking around quickly I notice she isn't in the room at all, but my laptop is on and a file is open on it. "What the hell? I didn't leave that on…" Shaking my head quickly I get up and go sit down at my desk, trying to figure out what the hell that is. I really didn't want to leave bed for most of the day, I don't get to sleep next to my girl tonight since we are getting married tomorrow, and I really just wanted to make up for it by spending all day with her in our room.

Scanning through the writing, I can't help but stare in shock at what I'm seeing. It's a letter…a letter from Beca…on my computer. With a look of confusion on my face, I scroll back up to the top and begin to read:

_Hey Jess,_

_Do you remember about a year ago when you took me on a walk down memory lane? Well…it's my turn. I decided that day that I was going to show you how I felt in each of those times, and I really wanted you to see things from my point of view…but it's more than that though._

I know I'm staring at the computer like an idiot, but gimme a break…I still haven't woken up fully yet here. She's going to show me her memories? Then it clicks and I can't help but smack myself in the head for being stupid. She wants me to see her side.

Alright, if that's what she wants…maybe I can get her to cut it short and come back and cuddle a little bit, but I doubt it. It's not like I won't try though…with a chuckle, I get right back to reading this thing.

_Babe, tomorrow we are getting married. I'm going to walk down that aisle in a ridiculously overpriced dress, you'll be up front in an amazingly sexy tux, and we are going to say "I do" before everyone we know and love, trust me, I can't wait…but-_

But? A worry begins to fill me at that one word. Why is there a 'but'? Isn't she happy? Doesn't she want this? I can feel myself starting to panic, and I try to calm myself down. "Come on Swanson; just finish reading what she wrote. Don't freak out until you know there's a reason to." And with that lovely pep talk…I try to keep my breathing steady as I scroll down.

_-but I want to make sure we are both on even ground here. I know you have forgiven me for how much of a bitch I was back then, but I can't help but notice that there are still some things that linger…like you always get a sad look when we talk about semifinals. Well…after today I'm hoping that won't happen anymore. So…I'm going to lead you down a journey through every major moment we have had, from the day I met you through today. _

Yup, I'm now back to staring at the screen like a dork and I am just man enough to admit there are tears running down my face at how awesome this is, and how much she has changed. When I met her, she never would have done something like this, but now…now she's just as big a sap as I am…even if I'm the only one who gets to see it.

_Yeah, that's right Swanson. I'm outsapping you! You took one year; I'm taking 5, which means I get everything from first year, and every amazingly significant thing after. It's going to take you all day…and into tomorrow even. Can you tell I'm excited nerd? _

Snorting I just shake my head at what she's doing. Really? She thinks she can outsap me? HA! She says that now…

_I love you so much Baby. Oh, and you probably haven't thought about it yet, but you don't need to worry about your bachelor's party. The groups decided we are doing something together, and I get to be with you until it's time for me to go get ready in the morning. _

_So let's get this thing started right? You're first clue is in the spot I first realized you were a dork. Don't roll your eyes at that either…just because you are MY dork now, doesn't change the fact that you are very much one, and always will be._

_Your hold on my heart is unbreakable,_

_Beca_

I can't help but grin madly as I get dressed. "First place she realized I was a dork…huh." My mind is racing through the possibilities and then, there it is. She's talking about the first time she saw me, singing to her from my parents' car. Excellent. She's adorable.

My mind is racing with all of the possibilities for the day, and I can't help but wondering why she is doing this now… I'm not complaining or anything, just curious. As I grab the keys and walk out the door the only thing I can think is how much I love this girl, and how glad I am she is mine forever.

Beca's POV

I love webcams. Seriously I do! I'm sitting on the couch at Fat Amy and Bumpers place and I'm grinning like an idiot as I watch him read, knowing he has no idea I can see him. It took months, but I finally got out of him how he always knew when I was breaking down or struggling with something I had read during my scavenger hunt. He was spying on me…little dork.

See, I'm better though. I can watch him from here and be pretty damn positive I won't get caught, at least not unless he figures it out. Still, every step of the way I'll be within a minute or two walk of him if something goes wrong. Should be perfect.

Watching him is probably going to be my favorite part of this. I never would have admitted this before, but making him happy is my absolute favorite thing, it's like when you get a really good mix going, and it all just falls in perfectly. Nothing better.

As he finishes the letter, I pack my stuff up and move to my next location so I can watch him. Benji is my fucking hero, tapping into the campus cameras so I can see specific things from my laptop. We'll see how long it takes him to get the right answer.

**So this is chapter 1 on the sequel for Scavenger Hunt. What do you all think? I can already tell I'm going to enjoy writing this one a lot, it just flowing through my head and I know exactly where I want it to go, and where it's going to end up. Reviews are appreciated. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm not sure I have the ability to take a real break in between chapters now; I'm just so excited to write this story! As usual, I don't own anything but my own thoughts.**

I wandered down the sidewalk towards a place I hadn't been since graduation. Sure, we stayed near the school, but that was just for the ease of it all. Sure, sometimes we had to fly out to LA or New York to meet with a director or producer, but most of the time we just worked from home.

Since graduation, we had been doing really well in business together too. I would write music for various movies, and she would mix it to fit whatever movie, show, or program we were making it for. It was awesome! Sure, someday we would probably move away from here, but right now Beca's main job was producing the music for the Trebles and Bellas, which the school paid her a ton of money for, so why leave?

Finally! I walked up to the spot where she had unloaded out of a taxi that first day and couldn't help the grin that came to my face as I remembered. She had been so beautiful, and I was an idiot. Seriously, it's amazing she wanted anything to do with me after seeing me rocking out like a moron, but she did, and that's all that mattered.

Sitting on top of a parking meter was my letter. Excellent! I couldn't help but think about how cool it was that she was pulling from memories even I didn't. I mean, I still hope we cover the ones I did, but these new additions are awesome too.

With a big grin on my face, I pulled the letter down and started to read:

_Hey Nerd!_

_Yup, there is nothing else I could call you as we talk about this memory, cuz, mainly, that's what you were. Your reaction to seeing a girl you found hot was to play air guitar in the back of your car and belt out a song really loudly? Really? Has that ever impressed any girl in the history of forever?_

I snorted loudly, yeah she has a point. I knew it at the time too, but it was still fun. She has been waiting to rag on me for that for years, and now she finally is. This couldn't have really had much significance to her though could it?

_I bet you are wondering why this one matters huh? Well it's important to me. See, you were unknowingly part of my welcoming to Barden…and not necessarily in a good way, even though you were the best part. I mean, at least you distracted me from the peppy girl handing me a rape whistle._

Really? I threw my head back and laughed, trying to imagine what that must have been like, her bright and cheery personality was in very short supply at that time.

_If I had never seen you again, that memory still would have been a part of my life, if only because you made those first moments at the school interesting for me. As it is, I did see you again…and again, and again, and again…should I keep going?_

_You intertwined yourself with me from that first moment I saw you, and I really appreciate it nerd…just please don't ever do that again alright? _

_I really never expected to see you again after that, I figured the campus was pretty big after all…then I did see you…at the activities fair with Benji. You were watching the Trebles and it was adorable. You were a great roommate, dragging him away before he made things worse for himself. Still, I heard you sing and it was a swoon moment…it always is._

_Jess, you didn't cover this moment when we talked. I was never really sure why, but you didn't. This was the moment we began everything that we are, so I started here. I wanted to go back to the very beginning and show you what you meant to me already. You were my welcoming committee, even if you were a ridiculous one._

_Your next clue is at the station in the booth. Don't worry about getting in, I still talk to everyone there, and, even though you may not always pay attention, I play some of my stuff down there still so I have access._

_I love you,_

_Beca_

That's it…with tears streaming down my cheeks, I had to acknowledge how truly amazing my fiancé really is. Sure, she had just made fun of me for most of that, but it was loving. I had made an impact even then, not necessarily the best, but it was an impact. Damn I love this girl so much.

How could I have forgotten that she still hangs out down at the station? It's been really good for her, a great way to get her music played. I didn't realize she had heard me at the activities fair either…huh, the things you learn though right?

With a sigh I headed off to the station, interested to see what else she had in store for me. Most of these first few memories I think I know what she thinks, but it'll definitely be interesting to see if I'm right.

I wish she were here right now, I wish I could show her how much her doing this means to me, normally it's me doing the romantic loving stuff. Sure, she participates and loves every moment of it, but I feel like this is the final amount of letting me in. Finally, I'm going to be able to see all of her, and it's going to come from all of our biggest moments.

As I walk in to the radio station I can't help but smile. This place doesn't change. All of the shelves are still full of dusty cds that never get touched, the interns look just as bored as I did, and aha! There is the booth, amazingly nobody's in it though.

My mind drifts back to my first day coming through that door, anxious to begin this internship and get some experience. Luke was an ass, but it has definitely given me the opportunities I had hoped it would. Then, of course, there was the girl. The very girl who had me coming back to this crazy place was there that day too, it's great how things come full circle.

With a grin, I wave at the interns and step into the booth, smiling at the letter I find sitting on top of the computer there. "Oh Becs…" Sitting on top of my letter is the breakfast club cd case, and I can't help feeling like this is her pointing out, once again, that Rocky had absolutely nothing to do with our relationship as my mind travels back to my own letter I had left her here.

Picking up the note, I open it and fall in to her wonderful writing.

_Hey Jess,_

_So you figured me out huh? Or…at least you think you did. See, this isn't just covering our first moments in this wonderful place; it's covering all of the big ones I can remember. So much of our lives took place here…so many things happened. It was in this booth that I first listened to the Breakfast Club soundtrack, and here that I realized how horrible I had been to you. I decided I didn't want to keep pushing you away right in this room, so while I 'loved' those first few moments, I have better ones. For your sake though, we'll go in chronological order._

I gasped at what I had just read, really? Looking around me I knew nothing in here had really changed either, and I understood the significance of that cd case went far past what I thought it had. Maybe I really don't know what she is about to show me? With excited anticipation I looked back down.

_When you first talked to me in here, I was not in the best of moods. I was actually really annoyed that I would be stacking cds all the time rather than getting to do something with the music…but there you were, happy and smiling, and sarcastic. Telling me I was beautiful, even if you were doing it in a joking around way. _

_In a matter of a few minutes, I went from being excited about the internship, to bummed about it, to pretty damn happy again, and it kind of gave me whiplash to be honest. You just made being in here so much better and I couldn't help but decide you might not be such a bad person to hang around. I wasn't totally fascinated with you at that point, but you had my attention. I remember thinking you were really attractive, and then quickly squashing that thought it my head…I really didn't want to deal with it at the time, I didn't know how…but it was there._

It was like seeing inside of her mind, and it was beautiful. This gift she was giving me right now, if I hadn't already proposed to her…I definitely would be now. This is just proving to me how much I need her, and I can't get enough.

_My next moment here…well it definitely ranks up in my favorites. We were stacking cds and you were being a goof, trying to flirt and just generally pass the time. It's not like that wasn't a common occurrence for you, but this time I was letting it get to me. I found myself wondering if I could be around you every day, a thought that honestly scared the crap out of me. I didn't trust people, and I didn't want to. I really didn't feel like getting to know people, but you were weaseling your way in and I was beginning to realize I couldn't stop you if I had wanted you…which I was terrified to find I barely did._

Seeing how she had handled me pushing on her walls was fascinating. It was a struggle I am sure I'll be seeing a lot of today, but I was pretty damn prepared for that.

_Then Luke had to interrupt us and ruins the game you were playing…gotta say though…you were adorable, and you jealous of him was a sight to behold. I still don't get why you were, but it was cute any way. You know I was just picking on you when you he showed off his abs and I told him he was good right? I mean, yeah, he was very fit…but you were too. You are. I always found you more attractive than him ya know…he was a jackass…and you are amazing. _

Luke…damn I hated that guy, hitting on Beca and being a general jerk most of the time…groaning my mind jumped back to the day she was thinking of, remembering the feeling of jealousy that had coursed through me. He was messing with Beca, he wasn't really interested in her at all but she was really just messing with me? She had liked me then? Really?

_Jess, I never liked him…only you. It's always been you, the entire time I have been here at Barden. Don't doubt that alright?_

Damn, more tears. I couldn't help but wonder about the insecurities I had felt back then, how long had she known about them? How long had she cared? I love this girl so much, and here she was telling me she had felt the same. It was a very powerful thing.

I leaned back in the desk chair and closed my eyes for a moment…taking a few minutes to absorb what I had read before I moved on. I knew there was so much more here, and I wish I knew what all she was going to pull out here. Not for the last time, I wished she was here with me so I could thank her for all of this.

_So, you won't actually remember anything about my next memory…because you weren't here. This one is a little difficult for me to talk about, but I did mention it earlier. See, right there in that chair you are sitting in, I realized how much I felt for you, and I realized how much I wanted to let you in. _

_It was spring break and I was miserable. We weren't talking, you were mad at me, I was out of the Bellas…it was hard. I missed you so much, my best friend was gone and it was my own damn fault. So I did what I do best, I tried to push away all my feelings and focus on the fact that Luke was letting me run the night show, which was huge. You know how big of a deal that was…my music was getting heard, and I was running it. Still…that wasn't enough, you were still there in the back of my mind, and all I could think of was wanting to share it with you._

_That first night I was looking through the cds and found the soundtrack for Breakfast Club. I burst into tears, literally. It was a very good thing no one else was here because, damn Jess…I don't cry in front of people!_

A cd case had made her cry that hard? She was thinking of me too? She missed me? This was all stuff I didn't know before…I'd never asked about how she came to watch the movie, or how she had come to the realization that she wanted more…I just remember being thankful that she did.

_I listened to the music while I cried, and I hated myself. I hated that I was that girl who would cry because she missed a guy. I hated those girls and now I was one of them. Still…back to the point I guess._

_I was sitting in the very seat you are now, and I was crying while listening to the music. I let you in then. I made up my mind that I wasn't going to push you away anymore. I couldn't keep doing that…I didn't even have the excuse of the oath anymore because I wasn't a Bella. _

_I made up my mind that I was going to watch that movie for you, and I was going to tell you how I felt as soon as break was over. I was going to pour my heart out and hope you accepted it, apologizing for yelling at you, for fighting, for pushing you away. _

_I was done trying to stay aloof and not commit to anything…I realized my life was with you, how I felt about you then…and scared or not, I wanted to put myself out there. I wanted you and me to be ok. Even though I knew I loved you, more than anything I wanted my friend back…even though I doubted it was possible._

The tears were coming so hard now. She was showing me everything, giving me everything. I couldn't help it; pulling out my phone I dialed her number and put it to my ear.

"Bec?" I waited until she picked up, taking deep breaths to try to calm my emotions down.

"Yeah Jess? Shouldn't you be reading my amazingly awesome stuff right now?" I could hear her smiling nervously on the other end of the line; she was probably twisting her hands together…worried about my reactions.

"I just…Babe I needed to tell you how much I love you, and how much this means to me…" I could barely hold it together, this was big. The things she was telling me were big, and I wish I had known them all before.

"I love you too Hun. Just keep going okay? There is so much I'm going to tell you, and I'll see you later." I knew she was smiling and I let her go, putting the phone back in my pocket. "Wow" I breathed deeply and looked back down at the page, trying not to pay attention to the interns who were watching me through the window of the booth.

_I did get you back though, and it's still the best thing that has ever happened to me. My Love, this place has played such a huge part in our lives, and I am so glad we got all of them. I care more for you than you will ever know, and I am going to spend every day telling you so._

_Your next clue can be found at the auditorium. This one might be a little tricky for you to figure out…but something happened here that you have never told me, and I never told you I knew about…go to the spot it happened._

_Yours forever,_

_Beca_

What the hell was she talking about? What thing happened there? Gah, maybe I shouldn't discount her clues as easy just yet…she's sneaky. As far as I know nothing happened…maybe I'll just need to look around the whole stinking place and hopefully I'll find it.

Grumbling, I walked off in the direction of the stage, trying to remember what in the world could have taken place there.

Beca's POV

I laughed hard, staring at the screen while he tried to figure out what the hell I was talking about. To be fair, it was a really long time ago…but still. I knew he hadn't figured it out as he left, the grumbling was a dead give-away.

Yup, I'm awesome, I just stumped him pretty good…with a chuckle I got up and headed to the auditorium…he was going to get a replay of this one, and I was really excited to reenact it.

**So what did you think? I like to think that Beca's competitive nature is going to have her get more complicated than Jesse did in the first story…even though she doesn't have to. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN I've got to apologize for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out, but I promise I won't have this long between them again, unless something pops up. As usual, I own nothing but my own story. **

As I headed towards the auditorium, my mind raced with the possibilities, and came up with nothing. What the hell was she talking about? Does she think I did something there? Without being able to talk to her I really doubt I'll figure it out. I guess I really will be combing the entire place…maybe it'll be a big clue?

The walk only took a few minutes and I was soon standing on the stage that had fairly quickly made itself a huge part of my life. I spent so much time here, from auditions, to performances; to simply just hanging out with the guys…it was definitely a big part of my college experience.

Looking around, nothing really stood out. Nothing had changed. The seats were all folded up as they should be, the stage was clear, the curtains drawn back. Everything was in its proper place. "Dammit!" I had been hoping for a hint or something.

Spinning around I looked for something, anything to help me. The table in the front row looked exactly as I remembered it, a yellow cup that held the pens sitting on top. "Wait a second…" My mind traveled back to the first time I was in this room, to Aubrey and Chloe sitting behind that desk, and a girl using it as a tool for her audition.

Jumping off the stage I went to examine the cup for clues. Maybe it was stuck to the bottom or sitting inside? Nothing. "Shit…" I shook my head in frustration, "I thought I had that for sure!" After double checking, I looked back up at the stage and scanned, turning my head to the sidelines in the hope that they may hold something. "There!" Aha! I found it. I knew it the moment my eyes landed on the spot…sitting on the floor in the left hand corner was a juice pouch.

I raced back up onto the stage and leaned down, happy to find my letter sitting right beneath it. She's a tricky one…but what the hell? We never had juice pouches in here…not that I can remember anyway. Still confused, I unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Hey Lover,_

_You figure it out yet? I'm betting you just searched this whole place and found this by luck. You should be grateful too, I only added the juice pouch because I figured you might be thirsty…without it you would have never seen this! Hahaha, I win. ; )_

Okay, I love this girl, but she really gloats a lot! With a laugh I opened the drink and sat down on the stage, loving that the fun and quirky side of my girl was showing itself right now.

_So…what could have possibly taken place here that you couldn't remember? Surely you, who are the King of knowing all significant events to us, would know about this one right? (Don't be mad at me for picking on you, I am just really loving this a lot.)_

I shook my head. She can have her fun now…I'll just get her back later. After all…I have a title to uphold right?

_You first heard me sing here. You cheated…you listened to my audition! It's alright though, I forgive you. You really didn't know I knew about that did you? Didn't know that I heard you mutter "Wow" under your breath as I finished…didn't know I saw the excitement in your eyes that we had something else in common. I did though. I saw all of it, I heard all of it. _

_Thank you by the way…I know it's a long time coming but, thank you for the "wow." It's not really a necessary thing, but I was taught that I should always say thank you for stuff like that. Anyway, I'm rambling._

I had to laugh…she was just having so much fun with this one, and it was great to see. I did remember the moment she was talking about…still not sure why it matters to her, but it definitely mattered to me. I can remember how amazing it was to get to hear her sing, how awesome it was that I knew we would spend more time together outside of the station…it was a really cool thing to think about.

_I bet you are wondering why this one matters though right? Why do I care when you first heard me sing? Well…to answer all those questions running around in your head…it mattered because I was singing in front of someone I knew. It also mattered because at that moment, I knew I was going to be spending a lot of time with you…whether we were at the radio station or not…and I was alright with that._

_That right there is a big thing for me, I was alright with spending time with you…even if you were that dork who I stacked cds with. You were very quickly becoming my friend Jess, and that's something that not very many people could say at that time. _

_Still, this was a fairly mild memory. We didn't interact at all, and it lasted all of a couple of minutes. I wanted to include it though because it is a part of our beginning…and besides. It gives me an excuse to rag on Aubrey for a moment._

_While you were watching me audition did you see the look on her face? She looked like she wanted to murder me or something! Seriously…do me a favor and remind me to pick on her for that tomorrow will you?_

I threw my head back and laughed, hard. Really? She took this opportunity to have me remind her to make fun of Aubrey? God I love this girl. I really, really do. She's just…adorable. I looked around the room then, my mind going back to each of the auditions we had led in this room, each of the times we had chosen new Bellas and Trebles to join in…this room held a lot.

_So, do you remember that time Donald and Amy had to practically pry us apart when we were making out before auditions? Or the time you almost got me into trouble with the Bellas because you knew what song we were picking before I informed them of it? Seriously dude…if I give you prized information while you are distracting me…you HAVE to be subtle about using it ya know? Anyway, this room means a lot to me, and to you. It holds a lot of memories for both of us, some together…some not, but it's one of my favorites. Now though, rather than write more here…LOOK UP!_

I raised my head at that, wondering what the hell she could possibly want me to do that for, only to see her sitting right in front of me, a smile on her face as she took a sip from her own juice pouch.

"Jesus Christ!" My heart was pounding as I jumped three feet in the air. "Bec, what the hell?! You…Jesus Christ!" She was laughing now, her eyes sparkling as she struggled to hold back all of the things she could say to me right now…dear Lord she is going to be the death of me!

"Hey nerd, how's it going?" She looked so adorable; I really wasn't able to stay mad at her. I took in a few big breaths to try to calm myself down, pulling her onto my lap and nipping harshly at her neck. "Beca…don't ever do that again." I grumbled…seriously, not cool!

She laughed even harder, kissing my cheek and mumbling an apology I didn't really believe. I'd get her back…I'll just have to plan it in such a way that I don't end up sleeping on the couch or something.

Beca's POV

"I'm sorry Baby, but I really couldn't pass that up." I kissed his cheek gently, hoping he wasn't really mad at me for that…it was all in fun right?

I had to smile though, I knew him just as well as he knows me…the proof in that I knew exactly where he was in the letter. It's nice to know we are on equal footing there. "Jess…come on…you really can't be mad at me for that right?"

He tilted his head up and I relaxed into his arms. He was happy, even if he was trying to hide it. His eyes are a dead giveaway to how he feels…even when he doesn't want to be.

"I decided I wanted to come give you your next clue personally, and to steal a kiss or two to help me get through the day." I nipped at his bottom lip gently, kissing him deeply as he let out a moan. I love him so much, and I'm really glad I'm doing this for him today. There really couldn't be a better time right?

Pulling me just a little closer, he let out a groan, his fingers running through my hair as he tilted my head to a better angle. Wow…he must have wanted this as much as I did!

"I love you so much Becs." He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "I've wanted to hold you all day long. Every time I get a new letter I just can't believe how amazing you are, how much I love this chance to see inside your head."

I smiled. Making him happy really is one of my favorite things, and this was working better than I had hoped. "I'm glad Babe. There is a lot more though, so I should probably send you on your way." I kissed him one last time, letting my lips linger against his for a moment before I quickly stood up and began walking towards the exit. He's not really notorious for letting me get away when he just wants to be with me…if I didn't leave now he was never going to let me go, and he would never finish this.

"Your next clue is hidden in a spot that went from having a mild significance in our story, to being more important to me than just about any other on campus." He raised his eyes in confusion. I seriously love messing with this guy! Walking quickly out the door, I sped off to my next hiding spot, giddy to enjoy watching him figure this one out.

Jesse's POV

What the hell? Seriously, what was that supposed to mean, and how the hell was I supposed to figure that out? "Holy crap…she is way too good at this!" I hear a snort come from the direction of the door as I watch it close. Oh great…I'm sure that will come up later too.

Where on campus has gone from not having a lot of importance to being huge? Really? Couldn't that be just about anywhere? The bus, the amphitheater, this room, our apartment, our spot, the station…I thought through everywhere we shared memories in our time here, trying to run over anything it could possibly be.

As I sat, I realized I was spending a lot of time on this one, and I still hadn't finished reading the letter. With a glance downward, I hoped that maybe there would be another clue in here.

_Oh Jess. You are adorable. I'm sure what I just did scared the crap out of you, and then the clue I gave you confused you even more right? Yeah…I'm pretty awesome like that. I guess I can maybe give you another hint though. This place has always had some meaning for you and me, I just wasn't sure you remembered that it did. _

_I really hope you figure it out, I'm really excited for this next one, and would hate for you to not be able to finish this awesome game we have going on now._

_I love you,_

_Beca_

With a sigh I wracked my brain again, trying to think of what she could possibly be talking about. Finally, I got it. The amphitheater. My next clue has to be there right? It's the only place that she didn't think I remembered…or at least I hope it is.

Jumping to my feet, I run out the door, heading quickly towards, what about a year ago became, my favorite part of campus.

**HA! So what did you think? Did anyone else love how snarky Beca got in this one? I seriously love that she is messing with him so much, and that she nearly gave him a heart attack doing it. I'm sorry again for the wait on this, things got a little bit crazy and I just couldn't get this one out. Next one is already in the works though so don't worry about that. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN Thank you everyone so much! This story is just way too fun to write! This one is a little interesting so I am very excited to see what you all think. As usual I own nothing but the plot.**

As I arrived at the steps, my mind was racing with the possibilities of what I was about to read, my heart still racing from that last stop. I love Beca to death but Jesus…that girl may be the death of me!

I walked around, letting my mind wander back over everything this place represented for me. I proposed to her here. We began our walk into this next step of our lives right here in this place. It will always hold more meaning than any other, if only for that reason.

Glancing around the steps, I can see a box wrapped in blue paper and an envelope sitting next to it. Yup…that will definitely be my clue. With a grin, I race over and sit down, fighting the urge to open the gift first and going for the letter.

_Hey you,_

_Yay! You figured it out! Don't worry, I'm not trying to be patronizing or anything, I was legitimately worried you wouldn't get that last clue. I'm sorry for the heart attack I gave you, but it was really fun and definitely worth it. _

_This spot…what isn't there to say about it? Every year holds some big moment right here on this same step…it was really hard to just pick a couple to talk about, so I picked my favorites. I love you so much Jess. The things we have been through together, the things we have faced; they all just make me love you all that much more._

_That first hood night, I really didn't think you remembered it. I was positive you hadn't remembered the words that shook me to my core, positive that you wouldn't remember anything at all…but you did. You told me we would end up together in the end, and you were very right, even if I wanted to play it off as drunken words. The truth is…I really don't think you remember everything. Actually…from the fact that you have never brought it up, I'm positive you don't._

My mind raced…what was she talking about? We goofed off, we danced, we drank, I told her we would end up together…nothing else happened right? I mean we talked I'm sure…what was I missing?

_Do you remember sitting right here with me and talking? Do you remember the conversation? I told you a little about how guarded I am. I told you that you were cute, and that you scared me. I actually started to let you in right here nerd. I was opening up to you right here…which is one of the reasons I was so crushed later when you asked me if I knew why I pushed everyone away. I had already told you…from the get go. I had warned you._

_Granted, that's not really fair to you, you were really drunk. It didn't matter though…the important part was that I started to let you in right here, you became my best friend that night Jess. You went from being some weird coworker, to being my closest person in this place. Thank you for being that person, even if you didn't really get it until just now. I wish you had remembered. It would have made everything easier._

I gasped. "Really?" How could I forget that? How could I have forgotten something like that? Dammit! She's right, that would have made things a lot easier…but it was past. It's really cool to know she was letting me in even then though. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and reached up to wipe it away, wishing I hadn't had so much to drink that night.

_Hey, don't beat yourself up dork, it happens. The point is that I wanted to let you know I was letting you in before you even realized it, and you meant more than you realized. I love you nerd._

_Do you remember the next year? Again, standing right here, only this time I was wrapped in your arms as we watched our groups dancing below? I first said "I love you" right here. We were swaying gently and talking about nothing in particular. You referenced some movie that I had barely paid attention to and it just slipped out._

Smiling, I thought back to that night, how could she have thought I would forget? Of course I remembered! Although, as I remember…that was also when things went to shit too…

_Yeah…I remember it too. I remember running away from you about five seconds after I said it when you didn't say it back. I am still sorry for that Babe, but I freaked out. I hadn't meant to say it, it just came out…and then I got scared that you didn't feel the same._

_I remember running to our spot and just crying, wishing I hadn't been so stupid, rethinking our relationship and preparing myself to ask my Dad for help getting to LA. I was going to run; I was going to get the hell out of here and away from everything that had just happened…_

The tears were coming fast now, my heart clenched in an old fear as thoughts of her leaving resurfaced. I had been in shock, it's the only reason it took me so long…and then I couldn't find her.

_I sat under that tree for hours, crying my heart out and wishing you would just appear…and then you did. You were right there and I was in your arms, and I still couldn't stop crying. I told you it was alright that you didn't feel it too, and that I was leaving. I'm so sorry for that Jess._

_I was broken again, my walls were rebuilding themselves at a scary pace and I just shut down. I had put myself out there again…and you weren't there. It seemed like each time I said "I love you" was destined to have me crying or something, and I just couldn't do it again._

_At the time, I didn't know you had heard me before…now that I do…yeah it still hurt a lot._

I wanted to beat the crap out of myself. I wanted to go back in time and just punch myself in the face for being so stupid, on both occasions. Really though…all I could hope to do was spend the rest of my life making up for being such a dick. She deserved better than what I had made her feel.

_Hey, I said don't beat yourself up nerd. It was years ago and I know you well enough to know you are mad at yourself now. Don't be, because you made it so much better after that. Do you remember pulling me into your arms and just holding me until I stopped crying, wrapping your jacket around my arms? Do you remember whispering how much you love me too into my hair while we sat there? You made up for it already babe, but I still wanted you to know how it all affected me. I had to. I want to go into tomorrow with no secrets between us, even if they hurt sometimes._

With a sigh I looked at the paper in shock. Damn, she really did know me as well as I know her, and she's right. Tomorrow shouldn't have any secrets, and I got to do this already…it's her turn to clear the air. I've got to let her get the hurts, the confusion, all of it off her chest. I need to let her get the apologies and the thoughts out so that we have a clean slate going into the rest of our lives. Still…reading that I had hurt her so much wasn't awesome.

_So, I have one more for you Love, and you know what it is too. My last memory I want to talk about from here is the night you proposed to me, right in this spot. I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me, how amazing it was. Looking into your eyes, listening to your voice, all I wanted was to spend forever with you. _

_I really didn't expect for you to propose to me…definitely not using my song that makes me think of you. Everything you do is so romantic Jess, it's just so…you make me feel like I am the only person in the world that matters, and today is about that for you. _

_I love you so much Babe. I love how you are always my light, even when I feel like being dark and broody. I love how you are so open, and how you make me do the same. I'll never get enough of your nerdy jokes, or our movications, or even just our random singing. I can't wait to go into tomorrow with you._

_Alright…I'm a little nervous about this next part. Actually…that is a lie. I'm really nervous about this next part. I have been agonizing for the last couple of weeks about how to do this, and I finally came up with an idea. I don't know what you are going to feel about it…but afterward…come find me? I'm putting a mandatory pause in our game after this one is over, because I'm going to need you, a lot._

I tried to steady my breathing, tried to keep myself from freaking out. What the hell was happening? Is she okay? Did something happen? Why is she so nervous? I wish she were standing in front of me right now so I could see her face. Shit…what the hell is happening right now? I glanced down at the paper to keep reading, the worst possible scenarios running through my mind.

_It isn't bad or anything, or at least I hope you don't think so. I'm actually pretty excited about it, but I am terrified of your reaction. Jesse, there was a gift sitting with this letter, and I'm assuming that you haven't opened it yet. Please do, and remember that I love you more than anything alright? We'll get through anything and everything together._

My hands shook as I opened the box. I couldn't help my mind from jumping from one bad thought to another…everything from her being really sick, to her having lost her job, to someone close to us dying. I couldn't calm myself down and I just wanted to see her face.

I finally got the box open and peered inside to see a sight that was entirely unexpected. Resting in some tissue paper was a white onesie with the words Aca-awesome Baby on it and, what looked like, a pregnancy test with a + resting on top of it.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I just stared. Did this mean what I think it means? Really? Was it possible? Reaching for the letter I prayed there would be some further explanation.

_Assuming that you did that the way I hoped you would, turn around My Heart. Don't give yourself another heart attack though…I'm sitting about 3 rows up and down aways to the side watching you. I couldn't let you find out without me being there. _

_I love you, and I really hope you are as excited as I am. Come to me?_

_Beca_

I shot up and turned around, the box still in my hand. Sure enough, there she was…but she wasn't looking at me. She was shaking like a leaf and I could see from here that she was crying. Why is she crying?

Beca's POV

I watched while he read and then as he opened the box, looking anxiously to see what his reaction was. He was crying, not saying anything, not doing anything…just crying. I couldn't tell if he was happy, and my heart broke.

How could he not be happy? I just couldn't wrap my head around it…I thought it's what he had wanted right? Burying my head in my hands I had to fight the urge to run away. I'm not that person anymore…I don't do that anymore.

Jesse's POV

Shit…just…oh CRAP! As I stare at her I see the subtle changes in her, her walls are coming up. I haven't seen this in years…no. We aren't going there again.

I jump up the steps quickly, racing to the spot where she is sitting. She doesn't get to shut down on me…she can't. Why is she so upset? Stepping in front of her I grasp her hands firmly, watching carefully as her eyes rise to meet mine, an anxious look on my face. I'm not sure how far gone she is, and nothing terrifies me more than the idea that she is about to push me away again.

"Bec? I'm here okay?" I pull her up to me, my eyes never leaving hers. "Baby, don't do this. Don't shut me out…no walls remember?" Wrapping my arms around her I try to fight off the tears that are threatening to fall. Murmuring loving words into her hair.

After a few moments she relaxes into me, her arms wrapping around me too. Oh thank God. She's back with me. "Jess, it's alright." I lean back a little bit to look at her, my heart breaking at the tears I can see still on her cheeks.

"Oh Bec, was that real? Are we really…" She nods gently, scanning my face for any sign of what I'm feeling. To be honest, I'm more focused on the fact that she almost shut me out again, but I smile anyway. "I'm going to be a Dad? How long?" I'm grinning as the idea takes hold in my mind.

I've always wanted kids, always…and since the day I fell in love with this girl in my arms, I knew I wanted them with her. "I'm only about 8 weeks along right now…so you're happy?" She's smiling now, hope shining through her eyes.

"Yes weirdo." I laugh at the glare she shoots me. "Of course I'm happy! How could I not be?! Besides," I poke her nose with my finger, "didn't I tell you, in that spot right down there, that this was inevitable?"

I crashed my lips into hers, unable to hold myself back anymore. She's having my baby…I'm going to be a dad! I let the news wash over me as I sat down, pulling her into my lap. Still, what just happened wouldn't stop nagging me. Picking my words carefully, I kissed her head gently.

"Hey Bec?" I felt her snuggle tighter into my chest, a sigh escaping her as my arms held her close. "I saw what just happened ya know…you were about to shut me out again." I couldn't keep the pain from my voice now…literally nothing scares me more.

"Jess…I…" I felt the tears dampening my shirt as she cried. I know she hated it as much as I did. "I started to, but I didn't. I fought it back; I was pushing that away even before you came up here." She seemed so sad now, and I didn't want that at all. "It's just…Jess…you have to understand. That's big news I just gave you, and…I wasn't sure you were going to be happy. A whole possibility raced through my head of you walking away…and I couldn't handle it."

I gasped, pulling her in even closer. "No. Beca, you aren't allowed to think that okay? I'm NEVER leaving you! Tomorrow we are getting married, we are having a baby, and we are going to be together forever. Don't shut me out alright?" Tilting her face up towards mine, I pressed another kiss to her lips, refusing to let her go just yet. "I mean it Bec, you can't think like that. It's not going to happen. I love you."

"I love you too Jess." Her smile turning into a grimace as she jumped up off of my lap and ran up a couple of steps to grass before I heard the retching sounds. Racing up to her, I eyed her worriedly as I rubbed my hand across her back gently, holding her hair out of the way.

"Babe?" Seriously…she can't even get mad at me for being worried right now. "It's alright, just morning sickness…but can we go home for a little?" I nodded, picking her up in my arms and setting her on a step while I raced to get the gift and letter.

Grabbing them quickly, I rushed back over and picked her up to, ignoring her protests and walking back to our dorm. She had said there was a mandatory pause after all…I'll get back to this later.

**So, what did you think? This was an interesting chapter for me to write! Also, would you guys do me a favor and send me prompt ideas? Not for this story…I know exactly where this one is going…but just general ideas? If you could I'd really appreciate it. Love you awesome nerds!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Hey Everybody! Thank you so much for your responses to the last chapter and I love the prompt ideas I am getting! I really hope you enjoy this one; I had a blast sorting this one out. :D Also, I own nothing but the plot…I just seriously wish I did…aca-awesome gift anyone? My birthday's in April so…it'd be a cool thing to be able to force them to make another movie :P Just kidding…Enjoy!**_

As we walked back home, I let my mind think about each of the things that have happened today, and I couldn't help but love the woman in my arms even more. Yes, I know that may seem cheesy, but it's true. Nothing compares to how I feel for her, nothing ever could.

A baby. I was having a really hard time wrapping my head around that idea, but the proof was in my gift. We were going to have a baby. Millions of questions started to race through my mind, hundreds of possibilities and hopes, our future cementing itself in my mind.

"So…"I was snapped out of my thoughts by her timid voice. "You really are happy? You aren't just saying that?" What? My eyebrows rose up into my hairline and I just stared at her in confusion. Really? Why wouldn't I be happy?

"Of course I'm happy Baby? Why wouldn't I be?" Pulling her in tighter, I placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "You're giving me everything I have ever dreamed of!" A thought popped into my head then, and my heart froze. "Bec…you're happy right?" We reached our door and my heart dropped into my stomach.

'What if she isn't happy? What if she doesn't want this…she has to want this right? She wouldn't…' I cut my thoughts off fiercely. I wasn't going there unless I had to. Carrying her into our bedroom, I laid her down and crawled in under the blankets, pulling her into my side.

'Why hasn't she said anything?' I was trying so hard to stay calm and just hold her. She's probably just stressed out, or she didn't hear me.

"Babe?" I kissed her shoulder lovingly, trying to get her attention. As she turned to face me, I could see the exhaustion she was feeling.

"What's up Jess?" She tried to hide the yawn that was sneaking out and how tired she looked. I stared into her eyes, hoping she could see how much I love her.

"You…you're happy about this right?" My breath caught in my throat as a smile broke out on her face, her hand trailing down to rub her belly lightly. I had my answer before her mouth opened.

"Yeah." Her eyes were sparkling. I don't think she has ever looked as beautiful as she does right now. "I…Love, I have never been this happy. I'm going to be a Mom, you are happy about this," I was transfixed by the smile on her face; "we are going to be a family." I crushed her to me tightly. I never wanted to let her go.

Trailing my fingers along her sides, I dropped kisses wherever my mouth found open skin. "I love you so much Beca Mitchel." My heart felt like it was going to burst, nothing could make this moment better.

"No. It's Swanson nerd, not Mitchel…Swanson. Get it right." Yup…I was wrong…that moment a second ago was nothing. I groaned, rolling myself on top of her and pinning her to the bed, nipping at her lip gently.

"God Bec." I couldn't help the emotions trailing through my system right now. Sure, I could throw some witty comment about how that wouldn't be official until tomorrow, but I just didn't have it in me. It wasn't there, and I didn't want it to be. Trailing my fingers into her hair, I crashed my lips to her with a gasp, grinding myself down onto her, as I relished in the moans I was drawing from her.

"I love you Beca Swanson." I couldn't stop the tear that slipped out of my eye at that. Sure, I'm a guy…but Jesus. The woman I love just flat out told me she's mine. "This, this is perfect." I rolled onto my side and tucked her into my chest, remembering the yawns she was letting out a minute ago.

"Why now?" I really should just stop asking questions, but I was curious…why was she telling me now instead of at the end of the hunt…or after the wedding? What was the deal? Definitely not complaining, but I still wanted to know.

"You mean, why did I tell you I'm pregnant right now instead of before…or at the end of this thing?" I nodded my head and kissed her forehead, hoping she took that as a good thing. "Well, besides the fact that I'm tired of having to hide my getting sick from you, and I'm not the most patient person," I snorted and ignored the glare she shot my way. Nope…she is definitely not. "I wanted to go into tomorrow with no secrets. No walls." I smiled, my words from earlier coming to mind.

"So…what prize do I get at the end of this then?" Laughing, I tried to look offended as she swatted at my chest. Yeah…I was asking for that one. "Well…you keep on like that, nothing. As it is, you'll just have to wait dork." With a laugh she pulled my shirt over my head and snuggled into my chest.

"Now…I'm going to take a nap, and use my amazingly wonderful fiancé as a pillow. That alright with you?" The look she gave me had me trying not to laugh, so I just nodded, wrapping my arms tightly around her and letting myself drift off.

Beca's POV

I wasn't even asleep twenty minutes before I was rushing to the bathroom, my hand over my mouth. Shit! Morning sickness is evil. Seriously…it's the worst thing that has ever been inflicted on the human race. Groaning, I empty my stomach into the toilet, sighing at how much I hate this.

As I kneeled on the floor, I felt a hand begin to rub soothing patterns on my back. "Shhh, it's alright Bec." I groaned, throwing up more, gasping for air in-between bouts.

After a while, the heaving stopped and I was just resting my head against his chest, his arms wrapped around me. How had I survived this on my own for the last two weeks? Seriously?

"How long has this been happening Becs?" He was still rubbing small circles across my back, trying to help me relax. "That looked awful!"

Groaning, I prepared myself for the annoyed Jesse that was about to make an appearance. He's not going to like that I've been dealing with this on my own…he always wants to protect me, even if he can't. "Ummm…two weeks?"

I felt his grip tighten and knew I was about to get it. Honestly, I probably should have told him before, or at least let him know I was sick. In my defense though…I didn't want to worry him. I could do this on my own; he didn't have to see it.

"Beca." He ran a hand through his hair, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. "Beca why were you going through this alone? I would have been right here…I'm going to be right here!" I felt bad, now he feels like he hasn't been there for me or something.

"It's not a big deal, I thought I could manage on my own…it's just a bit of nausea…it's not like I haven't been sick before." I glared up at him. "Why does it matter? You know now…and it's not like I knew exactly how to tell you."

I knew that wasn't the right thing to say, or do. Why was I getting mad at him? He was just trying to help right?

"Why does it matter?" He clenched his teeth and I saw how mad he was getting. "It matters because I love you. It matters because you didn't let me do the one thing I always said I would." I tried to pull back to get up, but he just held me closer. "And what do you mean you didn't know how to tell me? You just tell me! You can always tell me anything!" He looked so hurt, and it was my fault. What the hell?!

I had to fight the urge to just leave. "This is ridiculous. I didn't do anything wrong Swanson. You know now. I don't need you to hover…will you just back off?" His face grew pale and his hands dropped to his sides. I knew I had just stepped to far…I knew that somewhere in that conversation I had shut him out.

Standing up, I walked into the bedroom and went to put my shoes on, getting ready to go for a walk. I needed to clear my head. "I'll be back later…I need to think." Grabbing my cell, I walked towards the front door.

"No. Bec please…don't do that. Don't…" He sounded so broken and I knew it was my fault. "Please don't block me out. I…" He pulled me back into his arms and I felt a tear land in my hair. "Beca, don't run from me."

With a sigh I nodded into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

I could feel him smile into my hair, the worry gone from his body. "You can't keep doing that Bec. You can't just shut me out when you get mad. You can't hide stuff from me, we are getting married tomorrow." He mumbled, his arms pulling me just that much closer.

"I know. I just…why are you so upset that I waited to tell you? I didn't know how!" I really didn't understand what the big deal was. With a sigh, he tilted my head upwards so he could look into my eyes.

"It's not that you didn't tell me you are pregnant. You did…today, and I'm ecstatic." He placed a kiss to my forehead with a grin. "You've been making yourself go through being that sick alone though, and I really doubt that is the worst it's been am I right?" I just nodded. I hadn't wanted to lie to him though…what was I going to tell him, that I had the flu?

He saw the questions in my eyes and seemed to understand, tugging me back into his chest. "It doesn't matter Bec…just…I'm here now okay? Don't try to hide the uncomfortable stuff from me…and If you could, "he poked my side gently, "don't use the words you threw at me at semifinals in a fight again please…" I knew that hurt him, and I really shouldn't have done that.

It'll all be better later though…I think he'll finally understand everything and we can put that night behind us too. "Alright Hun. Hey," I poked him in the nose with a smirk, "time to get back to your scavenger hunt Mr. Swanson." I laughed at the confused look on his face. "I need to go do some 'awesomely important girly stuff', to quote Chloe, with the girls." I groaned as I remembered all the crap that would entail. Why was any of this important again? Still, he just chuckled and nodded.

"You'll find your next aca-awesome clue in the place where you realized there's more to me than you thought, and it wasn't all awesome." I looked into his eyes with a smirk and walked off. Heading to join my wonderful Bellas.

"What?" He was so confused…it was adorable. Really…he should be able to figure this one out. I'm not giving any more help.

Jesse's POV

Jesus Christ she is good at this…where I first realized there was more to her than I thought and it wasn't all awesome…huh. Everything about her is awesome though…well minus the walls but that's not something I really came to a sudden conclusion of.

I couldn't wrap my head around what she wanted me to figure out. Probably because I was more focused on the fact that my fiancé was pregnant…but hey, that's not a good excuse right? Shaking my head, I thought about each thing she could be talking about and came to a sudden realization…

Our tree! In that spot I discovered that she wasn't a movie person…I say wasn't because that is definitely something I have fixed. Still…that has got to be it. I learned a hell of a lot about her in that spot. With a smile, I took off at a run, smiling as I saw her sitting in Chloe's car outside our building.

_**So what did you think? This chapter is definitely different from the others, but I really wanted to give more current time stuff as far as the pregnancy goes. I didn't want to just have it open into Jesse off searching again and Beca doing whatever, I am going to be doing a lot with the baby. Also, just as a heads up…there will be another story after this one, and it will be more like this chapter…although it will have flashbacks and notes too. I'm going to show their married life and their awesome Baby too! This one has a long…LONG time left though, so we will get there when we come to it. **___


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: I've got to apologize for how long it is taking me to update lately. I'm sorry guys, I just started a new job today, and things around here have been kinda hectic. I'm working on the chapters for my other stories too so those are definitely on their way! Thank you all of you for your awesome support and reviews, they make this just that much more fun. **

**As usual, I do not own anything but my own story. I do love it a lot though. :P**

As I walked towards our tree, I let my mind wander over the last few hours and everything that has happened. She's pregnant. Beca is pregnant and I am going to be a father. Me… Jesse Swanson…I'm going to be a dad…

Very few things have ever made me as happy as I am right now, and yet…I can't help worrying. "Why has she been trying to shut me out all of the sudden?" Speaking to myself, I arrive at our spot and smile at what I see.

Laid out on the grass, everything looks exactly how it did when I first met her here…minus her being here obviously. Literally, right down to it being the exact same towel though. I didn't know we still had that! Sitting in her spot is a letter and a pair of headphones. This girl is adorable! As I sit down in my usual place, I pick up the letter and read.

_Hey Weirdo,_

_Well, I guess I should start this one off by promising you no more life changing stuff until tomorrow. I really hope you are as happy as I am about this pregnancy, and I am assuming that you reading this means you are._

I shook my head, really wishing she wasn't so insecure about this. How can I show her that today is easily the best day of my life to date?

_There is so much I want to tell you right now Jess. I apologize in advance because it is all stuff I should have told you back before we got together._

"What the hell?" My mind was racing. What could she possibly be talking about? We didn't have any real secrets anymore, not from each other. What hasn't she told me?

_Babe, don't freak out. I'm just going to answer some questions you have always had, but that I never answered, or that I gave you vague replies to. You have always been great at backing off and being patient while I sort stuff out, and I have always been bad about letting you one hundred percent in._

I gasped. This is it! Finally, she's going to stop blocking me out. Suddenly I understood, what happened earlier wasn't just about the baby…it was about this too. As the tears welled in my eyes I dove back in, hungry for whatever information I was about to get.

_Anyway, I guess my first confession is one that, back then, I really didn't think was a big deal. Now though, I know how important it will actually be to you._

_Do you remember sitting in this spot for the first time with me? You came to the conclusion that I don't like movies remember?_

Smiling, I thought back to that day. I had told her she doesn't like fun things and picked on her mercilessly before I decided she was going to get a movie education. I had never asked her about why she doesn't like them though; I always just made her watch them.

_Well, the truth is, I used to like movies more than you do…I loved them even! Seriously, I worked at our local movie theater and everything, just so I could take advantage of going for free._

"Whoa, WHAT?" My mind was blown…seriously; I couldn't understand what I had just read. "How the…What the…" I reread the part again and was still confused.

_To be fair, I never watched any of the older stuff though, really only stuff that came out in probably the last seven or eight years…so I hadn't seen Breakfast Club, or a ton of other things you have shown me. I was more focused on my music, and on school, and on every new one that came out…anyway, I net a guy there when I was 17. He was 19 years old and worked in Concessions. His name was Anthony, and he was my first boyfriend…and also the reason my entire life went to shit._

My mind still whirling, I thought back threw my conversations with her and remembered that she had told me a little about this guy. Something about she couldn't trust him and he was a real dick. She had never given me more information than that though…is that what she's going to do now?

_He hurt me really badly Jess. I thought I loved him, but he…well he started the whole shitstorm that tore my family apart. I had been with him for five months at the time and he had been pressuring me to sleep with him. I didn't, and he seemed to understand. I knew he was annoyed about it, but he let it go so I did too._

_One day, between when school got out and when my shift started, I went home to work on one of my mixes. Normally no one else would be home, so I figured I could just crank the music up and relax for a while. That definitely didn't happen. _

_As I walked in the door, I heard moaning coming from the living room and heard my Mom call out his name. I really should have just walked out the fucking door, but I didn't. You know me…stupid Beca right? Well, I walked into the room and found him having sex with my mother on our couch. I, naturally, started yelling…they started yelling, got dressed…he slapped me…ya know how that goes right?_

_Anyway, my Dad came home amidst all of this shit and that's when it all got worse. He called Mom a whore, she said he deserved it. That night, he packed his bags and left, came to Barden, and met Sheila the next year._

My knuckles were white and I could feel my face was burning. Who the hell would do something like that to Beca? I could understand now. I got why she was so closed off, why it was so hard for her to trust me. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and make the pain go away, but I can't. I can make sure she knows I'll never hurt her like that though. She is always, ALWAYS going to know how loved she is, and that she's mine.

_Babe, when I met you, you threw me for a loop. You made me feel things I had promised myself I would never go near again. Love was for idiots. Caring about other people just got you hurt in the end, everyone walks away. So, despite my feelings for you, I settled for being your friend and threw up roadblocks to prevent anything from moving past that._

_That day, sitting in this spot…I was seriously worried about those barriers. Remember me asking you if you had a girlfriend? I was both overjoyed and pissed off at your answer. A girlfriend would have meant I didn't need to worry about the situation anymore…but it also would have meant you didn't have those feelings for me too. When you said no…I did something that I hadn't planned on…I let you get closer. I opened the door for movications, opening myself up to a constant reminder about what had hurt me…all while opening up myself to you. Dangerous right?_

_I…I should have told you all of this a long time ago. I probably should have told you that day, or at least part of it. If I had told you I didn't like movies so much because my ex and I happened to have spent the majority of our time at the movies together…you would have understood. If I had told you why my parents divorced, you would have been there anyway…but I couldn't._

I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I realized how hurt she had been, and how much of a chance she had given me without me knowing it. Not only had she decided to get closer to me, she endured constant reminders of that douche…she replaced those horrible memories with great ones…with me.

_Hey…do you wanna know the best part? The reason I have never gone to visit my mother, or talked to her since I came here? Do you want to know why I never invited her to the wedding, or why you have never met her or my stepdad? He's my stepdad. I had to endure enough of that shit while I finished school…I am definitely not dealing with more of it now._

_So, back to us, this clue, and this spot. (Yeah, I know I just dumped a lot of information on you, but I really just want to move on from that for now. We can talk about it tonight if you want…or not. Not? How's about we just agree to get that you know, and I know you do…and call it good yeah?)_

I shook my head. Nope…we were going to talk about this, if only a little bit. I could wait a little bit, but she didn't need to be afraid of my reaction. Looking back at the page, I forced myself not to pull out my phone and call her now.

_I'm sorry I mislead you here Jess. By letting you give me/think I needed a movication, I made the conscious decision to let you reintroduce something I had loved. Now we share that together._

_Letting you in, it's the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and I have to do it daily. Most days are easier than others. Most of the time I don't even have to think about it, but sometimes…sometimes it takes real effort. Still, it is the best decision I have ever made. This spot means so much to me, and not just for this._

_You first told me you love me right here, even if I was bawling my eyes out while you did it. That night, I knew I would be with you for the rest of my life. Honestly, I had a feeling that first time we sat under this tree together, but I pushed it away._

_Jesse, I am tired of shutting you out, and honestly, I can't anymore. My hands are shaking as I write this, but I want you to know all of me. You are my other half, the part that keeps me stable…the part that makes me better. I promise you I will share everything with you from now on, good and bad._

Looking up at the sky, I let everything I have just read wash over me. I don't know what I have done to deserve her, but I am never letting her go.

_This spot is a big deal to me. You weaseled yourself in right here. Thank you nerd. Thank you for being so patient with me. Now…I have a gift for you. Sitting in front of you, or a little to your left, is my laptop with a PowerPoint presentation open. There are also headphones sitting with it as well. Go ahead and put those on and press play?_

_You are my rock,_

_Beca_

I reread the last part in confusion…no clue? "Huh." With shaking hands, I sat the letter down and put on the headphones, staring at the screen as I started the show.

As it began, I noticed she had grabbed pictures of us over the last 5 years, starting with our initiation night. Wow…I was really that drunk?

In the background I could hear her singing, her voice enchanting:

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I,  
Got out of bed at all,  
The morning rain clouds up my window,__  
And I can't see at all,  
And even if I could it'd all be grey,__  
But your picture on my wall,  
It reminds me that it's not so bad,  
It's not so bad._

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
My head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again,  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply,_  
That I might not last the day,  
And then you call me and it's not so bad,  
It's not so bad._

And I want to thank you,  
For giving me the best day of my life,  
And oh, just to be with you,  
Is having the best day of my life.

Push the door, I'm home at last,  
And I'm soaking through and through,  
Then you handed me a towel,  
And all I see is you,  
And even if my house falls down now,  
I wouldn't have a clue,  
Because you're near me.

And I want to thank you,  
For giving me the best day of my life,  
And oh, just to be with you,  
Is having the best day of my life.

And I want to thank you,  
For giving me the best day of my life,  
And oh, just to be with you,  
Is having the best day of my life.

My heart clenched in my chest as I felt old hurts and worries healing. She finally let me all the way in. She finally told me the truth about her parents, her past, all of it. I couldn't be more excited for tomorrow, it just wasn't possible.

As the show ended, the words: "Your next clue is going to need to wait Babe. We have a rehearsal and a dinner now." Followed by "I love you nerd, now turn around and let's go."

Standing up and spinning around, I saw her standing across the quad ready to go, a nervous expression on her face. I jogged over quickly, a grin plastered to my face. "I love you so much Baby." I smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"Hey, ready for rehearsal?" I nodded, taking her hand and walking in the direction of the church.

**So there it is guys! Chapter 6 is up and next we are going to have the wedding rehearsal, along with some really cool stuff from Jesse. Let me know what you think! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Here you go guys, I'm sorry it has taken so long, things are really nutty but I'm making up for it with a lot of updates coming fairly quickly. Let me know what you think about this one, it's definitely one of the more interesting ones I've written. As usual, I own nothing but the plot here.**

"So how are you enjoying your day so far nerd?" My eyes traveled to her face, smiling as I saw the nervousness plastered there. She's adorable. How could she even think for a moment that I wouldn't love everything about what she is doing?

"Thank you." I lean in to kiss her cheek, lingering for a moment as we stop in front of the church doors. Despite the fact that it's our wedding rehearsal, I am just not ready to go in yet. "Beca, I love you so much. What you just shared with me…" my voice trails off as I look into her eyes and see the love shining back at me. This is it. I'm in, no more walls, no more anything. All of that shutting me out earlier was coming from fear of this moment, and it's over now.

"I love you Jesse." Her breath catches as she opens the door and we walk inside. Nothing could feel better than this moment. Nothing. Sure, tomorrow I will officially be married to her, but even that is only mildly important compared to how I feel now. She's mine without the ceremony…that's just for my Mom.

Looking around the room I can't help but chuckle. No one else is here. Where is everyone? Aren't we supposed to be practicing right now or something? As I think, my eyes land on a piece of paper sitting on the alter and I rush up to look at it.

_Hey guys,_

_So…we decided that a rehearsal isn't necessary. Don't freak out Beca, it'll all be fine._

Looking to my right I realize just how much she really is freaking out. This is bad; she doesn't need the worry of this right now. I know it'll all be fine, but…

_Seriously, everything is ready to go. Benji is set to walk you down the aisle, your dress is already hanging in the changing room, the tuxes and bridesmaids dresses are hanging in their respective places and everything is in perfect working order. How awesome am I? _

_Really though guys, we decided to cancel practice because you told us there was something you wanted to do Jesse, and we have that ready too. You guys are adorable with your hunts and gestures…it's even worse than I am and that's saying something._

_It's all exactly how you wanted it Jess, so have fun and meet us at the restaurant for dinner at 7:30 like we originally planned. After that it's joint bachelor/bachelorette party!_

_Chloe_

Looking up at Beca I can see the questions running a million miles an hour and I can't help but chuckle. I wonder what she's thinking right now?

"Babe," her voice is low and rather deadly and I'm seriously wondering if I should back up and hide a little. "what is it that you have planned that could possibly be more important than making sure tomorrow is perfect?" The way she words the question lets me know I'm in a lot of trouble…even though this wasn't me. _Thanks Chloe…you're great!_

"Just…sit down here Love." Leading her over to the front pew I can't help the chuckle that escapes at how angry she looks right now. This is going to be good, even if she doesn't think so.

Chloe is right, my guitar is exactly where I would have placed it and I go to pick it up quickly before sitting down in front of her on the chair provided.

"I wanted to do something for you…something to show you how much I love you. It's not much, not as big as what you have been doing today," I smile but she is still looking at me in confusion.

Strumming out the first few motes to the song, I being to sing:

_I am the one winged bird for flying__  
__sinking quickly to the ground__  
__see your faith in me subsiding__  
__see you prime for giving in__  
__I give you all that I am_

Her anger quickly subsides as she realizes what I am doing. One last promise, one last guarantee that going in tomorrow is exactly what she wants to be doing. My fingers strum the notes blindly, my entire being focused on her reaction.__

_I am the sound of love's arriving__  
__echoed softly on the sand__  
__lay your head upon my shoulder__  
__lay your hand within my hand__  
__I give you all that I am_

_And I breathe where you breathe__  
__Let me stand where you stand__  
__with all that I am__  
_

I can't help but wish someone else was here to play the guitar for me right now so I could just focus on singing to her. Fighting the urge to pull her into my arms, I settle for just holding her gaze with my own, pouring every emotion I have into my words.__

_I am the white dove for a soldier__  
__ever marching as to war__  
__I would give my life to save you__  
__I stand guarding at your door__  
__I give you all that I am_

Suddenly I hear another guitar playing and I look up, my fingers almost faltering. Who…? With a smile I see Donald sitting down on the stage, strumming along with a nod on his face as I set my guitar down and reach out for her hands. How did he know I would need that? In that moment I realized I had struggled needlessly with my choice of a Best Man. Sure, I met Benji first, and I would have probably picked him if Beca hadn't asked him to walk her down the aisle…but I had really felt like Donald was who I should pick…I just didn't want to hurt my friend either.

Now though…now I know. This is why I picked Donald, and I fucking picked right. As I pull her into my arms I give him a simple nod and keep singing.__

_I am the one winged bird for__flying__  
__sinking quickly to the ground__  
__I am the blind man for a__watch__dog__  
__I am prime for giving in__  
__I'll show you all that I am_

_And I breathe so you breathe__  
__Let me stand so you'll stand__  
__with all that I am_

"I love you so much Beca." Kissing her softly, I can't help but feel a renewed excitement for tomorrow. "Today has just helped me to realize it even more, and tomorrow is going to be perfect. Not because everything will go off like planned," her eyes flash and I quickly catch myself. "which it will, but because we'll be together."

As I lead her up towards the pulpit, I can't help thinking about how we will be standing here tomorrow; reciting our vows in front of everyone we care about.

"Beca, tomorrow you are going to get my real vows…but with everything you have given me today," I take a deep breath as Donald leaves and just look into her eyes. "I feel like I need to add to what I was going to say, so I'm going to do that now."

"When I first saw you, I knew you were someone special, and every single moment since has made me love you that much more. I never want to be away from you, or hurt you. You're my heart, my reason for everything I am." My heart is racing as I look into her eyes, and I can't even begin to imagine what this will feel like tomorrow.

"Today you have shown me every piece of who you are, and apparently you aren't even done yet. You have answered questions, given me the greatest gift imaginable, and put up with my inability to understand you all the time. It's more than I could ever ask anyone for, but you gave it freely.

Thank you for letting me in. Thank you for showing me how big of a risk you took with me, and how much you have always loved me. I promise you, I will always be here. You don't need to worry about me walking away, or hurting you. I will never let you walk through something alone, and I will always be that rock. No matter what we are going through, I will never walk away."

Tears are streaming down both of our faces as I pull her into my arms, kissing her deeply. This is it. I don't care about tomorrow, not even a little bit. In this moment, I am holding my wife in my arms…even if it's not official yet.

She steps back and takes my hands, a grin on her face.

"Jess, you are absolutely…" as she rolls her eyes I can't help but snort. I know everything I just did was cheesy, but she loved it so she can't say anything.

"You have torn me out of my shell. I remember going through your scavenger hunt a year ago and thinking about how much I wished I could just fix so much of the pain you were in…and I realized I could. You have never understood what happened at semifinals, or outside of the police station…you haven't been able to understand why I pushed you away and it always bothered me." I watched as a tear slid down her cheek slowly.

"I didn't understand what real love was when I met you. No part of me could imagine being in a relationship again because all they led to was pain, but you broke through that. Nothing that happens tomorrow matters because this, here…now, it's more important than anything that happens at our wedding…except that legally that piece of paper will come in handy.

I will never shut you out again Jess. Instead of having a bunch of walls against everyone, I have you. From now on, I promise to share everything with you, the good and the bad. I promise to love you, even if you sometime make me upset. I swear that I will be here with you, letting you infect me with your sappy ways when we are old and grey. Forever Jesse, I'll love you forever."

As she finished, her phone beeped and I groaned in annoyance. "It's time huh?" She just nodded, kissing me gently.

"It's alright nerd, after the dinner, and the party…we don't have to be apart remember? I'm with you until morning, and then we don't have to be apart again." I let her words calm me down, clutching her to me tightly and wishing it could be tomorrow night already and our honeymoon. Three weeks alone sounded amazing right now.

"Okay. Shall we go?" Taking her hand, I rushed us out of the building and over to our car, praying the night went quickly.

_**There you have it guys! I know it's short, but the next one really isn't and this seemed like a good place to do the split in the story line. I love all of you and how invested you all are in this story, it makes my heart happy. What did you think of this one? Next you are going to get some hilarity from the rest of the Bellas and Trebles…and also the next clue. I love you awesome nerds! The song is All That I Am by Rob Thomas**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! This one was an interesting thing to write, I hope you like it! I don't own anything but the plot, which is pretty much always running through my head.**_

Things were pretty silent on the way over to dinner. My mind was still reeling from everything that has happened today, and it's not even close to over. There is still so much to show him and I can't help the smile that shows up on my face as I think about it.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out an envelope and hand it to him, laughing at the confused look on his face. "Open it weirdo, it's your next step."

He looks so confused it's adorable. I never thought I would see the day that I participated in all things sappy, but this is definitely worth it. His hands are shaking as he takes it from me. Really? Why is he nervous? "I'm going to go ahead and drive over, you read and I'll see you there alright?" He just nods as I walk off.

Jesse's POV

A clue? Now? Not to mention the fact that I now have to walk to the restaurant…oh who cares? Tearing open the paper I can't help the excitement coursing through me. What new thing am I about to read?

_Hey Babe,_

_So, this is a pretty unconventional clue, but I really couldn't help it. There are so many things to talk about in this one and I really hope you don't mind the length…if you do, suck it up Swanson. I have a lot to get out here._

Rolling my eyes at her snark, I just keep reading. Seriously, she can't help it for even a little huh?

_First things first, I love you. I have loved you for a lot longer than even I knew, but it's true. Throughout every hurdle we have come across, you have been there and you have never tried to just walk away. Thank you so much Jesse. Everything you have done for me over the years…this is going to sound cheesy but, I really couldn't have made it without you._

_The first time I realized my feelings for you, we were sitting on my bed watching the ending to Breakfast Club. It wasn't really a big thing at the time, but…and don't get mad at this…I really was only barely paying attention to the screen. Actually, I was thinking about a couple minutes before that and showing you my music._

_I've told you this before, but you are the only one I show unfinished work to, and you always have been. I still don't fully understand why I did it that night, but I'm glad I did. Do you have any idea how much it meant to me that you liked what I had created? It was everything. _

_I remember warmth; I didn't know what it was until much later actually. You see, I played that same mix a million times during spring break, and it finally hit me. You liking my music was more important than anyone else. It mattered more to me because you mattered more. (Wipe that stupid grin off your face, I am not a cheesy person…this is totally just for you.)_

I really was grinning like an idiot. My Beca, stubborn, standoffish Beca is a total cheese ball just like me.

_When you tried to kiss me…Hun so much of me wishes I had let you. I wanted it. Trust me, I really wanted it…but I wasn't ready then. Sometimes I think about what would have happened if I had followed you out right away…but I don't let myself linger there too long. What we have is amazing, and it's that way because things happened exactly as they did._

_Still, I am sorry. I do have another thing to tell you about this one though…you ready?_

I could almost picture her taking a deep breath, preparing to share something with me that she hadn't before. This gift she is giving me, it's so beautiful. I don't think I could ask for anything more than this.

_The thing is…I did follow you. It took me about 10 minutes to do so, but I did follow you. I stood outside your dorm for probably a half an hour before I came back to mine, heartbroken. _

What? She…I thought back to that night and tried to wrap my head around that idea. She followed me? What had happened? I barely remember anything about that night except trying to kiss her and talking to Benji. He was a good friend.

_I stood outside your door for about thirty seconds trying to decide whether I should knock and try to talk to you, even though I knew I was going to end up breaking the Bella oath and the one I had made to myself…but then I heard you talking to Benji._

_You told him that you didn't really care, that I didn't matter. Something about just getting caught up in the moment? I remember you telling him you would just go out with Bumper and Donald and some groupie would be there for you instead._

Shit. She heard that? She can't really think I meant it, or that I actually did that…I was just trying to make myself feel better by pretending she didn't matter…it didn't work obviously and Benji told me so. Why is she always there when I am putting my foot in my mouth?!

_At that point I decided to stop getting close to you in any way. You were a friend. I know now how stupid that was…I know that you were just being a guy, but that didn't pop in my head at that time…I should have talked to you that night but I didn't. I'm sorry Jesse…it would have made things easier._

_Wow…I have one more sad memory for you, and then one of my favorites. You'd better read fast though, if you don't show up at our dinner Donald is going to come get you…_

I laughed, wondering what exactly she had in store for me here.

_You suck dude. Like really suck. If a time machine ever gets invented, you are hereby ordered to go back in time to your 19 year old self and kick his ass. I'm not kidding either Jesse. Seriously…you really hurt me dammit!_

_Alright, I should probably explain what I'm talking about here, but I haven't gotten to yell at you about this stupid crap yet. When I came to apologize to you…it was definitely the hardest thing I have ever done. I had this plan you know. _

_I was going to tell you that I watched the movie, and that I loved you. I was going to kiss you senseless and beg you to forgive me for being a dick. I was going to show you that I was really letting you in, and that you didn't need to worry anymore._

_That didn't happen. Instead…instead you slammed a door in my face mid apology and I had to go all emotional and sing to you in front of the entire a capella world! (It wasn't a bad thing…but do you know how terrified I was that you wouldn't accept it? How much it hurt just thinking that you were going to ignore me?)_

_There I was, trying to tell you I loved you…and you told me you were done. Then, if that didn't hurt enough, I find out later on that you heard me say it. Do you know how hard it was to even whisper those three words to your door?_

My head dropped in shame as I thought back to that day as well. Yeah, I was a jerk, and she had every right to be yelling at me right now. I deserve every part of this. Thanking my lucky stars that I didn't completely fuck everything up, I look back at the page and continue on.

_When we got to that point in the scavenger hunt you made me do…when you told me that…I was furious for a long time. I didn't tell you though. I couldn't. I know why you did it, and I wish I could kill Luke for what he said, but I can't. _

_What matters is that you did it though, and I comforted you. When you told me that, I wanted to punch you in the face and walk away…until I remembered how long ago it was. I get to complain now though. I get to be angry, and pissed, and you are seriously lucky I don't punch people anymore._

_I love you Jesse. I swear to God though, if you ever hurt me like that again…I will kill you. Got it? Good._

With a laugh I just shook my head. I'll never hurt her like that again, and I will spend forever making sure she knows how much I love her too. It was a stupid move on my part, but at least it's all done now right?

_Okay…enough of the crappy stuff. Do you remember the first time I met your parents? I cannot begin to tell you how much that meant to me. They really are the most welcoming people I have ever met, and I'm glad they like me. Really, I mean that._

_You know how screwed up my family is, but yours…they accepted me. They drew me in like one of their own and it was just…mind boggling. In that moment I knew I wanted forever with you, because I wanted us to get to be like that. Do you remember?_

_I still love that your Mother was able to embarrass you by allowing us to sleep in the same room. I love that your Dad is just as big of a movie buff as you…it just felt right being around them. I was jealous of you actually. I was jealous of knowing that you didn't have that screwed up thing that I did growing up. Ya know what though nerd? I think they like me better than you._

_Thank you for sharing all of that with me though. Thank you for bringing me in, it means more than just about anything else._

_Your next clue is actually with someone you have never spoken to. Someone who…well let's just say I'm not excited about him being here._

_Not to mess up the idea of my perfection and all, but this threw me for a loop and so this one changed. I preface all of this with one simple thing. If you cause any amount of drama at this dinner…I will not hesitate to hurt you okay? Protect me though…I'm not kidding._

_I love you,_

_Beca_

"Dude…get in, you're late!" Looking up from the page in confusion, I saw Donald parked in front of me, the passenger window rolled down and him motioning for me to get in.

Opening the door quickly, I hopped in and we drove off. "Hey man, is there anyone at this thing who you don't know?" What Beca had written was definitely bothering me. Who did I need to protect her from? I clenched the seatbelt tightly as I stared over at him.

"Uh, not allowed to talk about it dude, Beca's orders. Although…she's not all that happy about them being there." His eyes were shifty as he turned back to look at the road. Shit, okay well he wasn't going to be much help.

The ride was fast and we pulled up in front of the place quickly. I hopped out and we walked in, finding our group with no problem. Seriously, how many other groups have 35 people in them? As I looked around, I saw her standing by her Dad and Stepmom, and two other people I really didn't recognize. The woman looked a lot like Beca but older maybe? Definitely older and more…what's the word…snobby. Definitely more snobby. Walking over quickly I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her head.

"Hey Bec, sorry I'm a little late…that last one took a little bit to get through." I felt her squeeze my arms gently but she was stiff. Something was wrong. Who were these people and why were they making her so upset? "I'm sorry." I looked up to them and tried to ignore the annoyed and pissed off looks on the new people's faces. "I'm Jesse, Beca's fiancé."

The woman just stared at me, a sickly sweet smile plastering itself to her face. "Oh of course. I'm April, Beca's mother." My heart stopped as I suddenly got why she wasn't as happy as she was before. Oh great, so that makes this… "And this is Anthony, her Stepfather."

I tried. I tried so damn hard to be polite, but the smirk on his face was just a little too much. My arms tightened just a bit around her waist and I tried to let her scent calm me down. Why the hell were they here? "If you'll excuse us," I looked the woman in the eyes, trying not to cause a scene. "Beca and I need to go talk to some people for a moment." It was lame, and she didn't buy it, not that it really matters. Dragging her away quickly, I found an empty room and locked the door behind us.

"Beca…" pulling her towards me, I just held her for a moment, unsure of what I even wanted to say. Why are they here? Who invited them? Is she okay? Too many questions to even try to know where to start.

"Jess…they are here because Dad thought he would let her know her only daughter was getting married. He was trying to be nice or something, I'm not really sure." Her head was buried in my chest and I just held her tighter. This just went from being amazing to being really not excellent. "He already apologized about it, but it's too late. How exactly am I supposed to tell them to leave?"

I had no answer. None. "I don't know. It'll be alright. If you want…I'll have my Mom help out a bit. If they try to cause a problem they will make sure it's taken care of okay?" She just nodded, breathing deeply for a moment. "Let's go back out Baby, we can probably ignore them for most of the time, those are our friends out there. One question though…"I tilt her face to mine gently, scanning her eyes. "Does that bastard have my next clue?"

A tear slips down her cheek as she nods. "I originally was just going to have Benji hold onto it, but then they showed up and I realized you would have to talk to them. It's under his chair."

With a sigh I took her hand, dragging her back out to our friends.

Beca's POV

He's my rock. My fingers are entwined with his as we go back out, sitting between Stacie and Donald. Everyone is talking happily, except for my parents. They all seem really uncomfortable. Not my problem, I only barely invited my Dad, and I definitely didn't invite my Mom…if they don't want to be here they are more than welcome to leave.

I see Jesse's Mom Vivian across the way and I can't help but feel comforted. She knows what I'm feeling right now. I called her the moment I found out they were coming. I love that woman so much…really. I have no idea what I would do if it wasn't for her ability to make things right again.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Donald is standing up with a glass in his hand and I can't help but think about how awesome it is that he's Jesse's best man. This guy, he does his job really well.

"So, most of you know me already, but for those of you who don't, I'm the Best Man, Donald. Well I have known these two from the beginning, or at least pretty close to it, and I always knew they would get here. Didn't I tell you even then dude?" He looked at Jesse with a smirk and then back out across the table.

"These two…what is there to say really? They love each other. It is no secret that they are like magnets; anyone who is around them will say the same thing right?" A chorus of 'yeahs' erupts around the table and I just chuckle softly.

"Guys, I have watched you from initiation night, and you are amazing. You're that couple the rest of us hopes to be, and you have been through a lot. Beca, this boy here was my captain, still is actually. All of his movements though, they are all about you. Whether it came from trying to beat you in competition, or making you smile with some new gesture…it's all about you. This guy loves you a lot, and I know you love him too." His looking at me with a smile, reminding me exactly why he became my surrogate brother.

"Still, if he ever hurts you…you know who to call right?" I nod with a grin. "Guys, I'm not worried about you two. You have amazing things ahead of you, and you'll do it together. Please though, stop with the sappy sweet stuff…it makes the rest of us look bad." He's grinning and I get up to give him a hug.

"Thanks." It's all I have to say. No matter what, he and I are the mellow ones of the group.

As I sit back down, I see Aubrey stand up with a smile. Oh God, what is she about to say?

"Hey guys, I'm Aubrey for those of you who don't know." She's looking directly at my parents and I can't help but laugh. They just look so…lost, and it's great. "Despite the oath she took, Beca fell for you Jesse. She let you in past every wall she had up, and you had better take amazing care of her."

She's looking at Jesse and I can't help but laugh. He's always been a bit afraid of her. "You are probably the only person to ever get away with yelling at me Swanson. Thank you. Dissolving that oath was probably the best thing I have ever done, and I have never regretted it. You and our girl have done amazing things together, and you will do many more. Aca-people," She turns out to look around the table, pointedly ignoring the ones who aren't in one of our groups, "tomorrow needs to be perfect. If you are singing, come find me after the party okay?" With a satisfied nod she sits down and I just chuckle. Aubrey will always be Aubrey.

Looking out at everyone, I realize how much everything has changed over the years. I never thought I would be around these people, or that I would be getting married, but here I am. My eyes widen in horror as Anthony stands up and I tense. Of course Jesse notices and he just…he wants to stop him but I squeeze his hand gently. Now is not the time. His mother on the other hand…she looks like she's prepared to take him out if he does anything at all. God I love that woman.

"Hi everyone. None of you know me here but April and Beca, but I am Anthony, her Stepfather." There are many collective gasps across the room as people realize he isn't even older than Aubrey or Chloe, and that I really don't look happy.

"I have known Beca since we worked together at the movie theater and I just have to say…Jesse you have your hands full am I right?" Really? He's trying to make jokes right now? "Beca has never been the easiest of people to handle, but I can tell you a few good ways later if you like Dude." Jess looks pissed and I can feel his fingers digging into mine. This is not going to end well at all.

"Anyway, good luck man. If you are sure you really want to marry her, I guess welcome to the family?" My eyes widen as I see Jess, his parents, Aubrey, Chloe, and Fat Amy all stand up and push him forcibly from the room, my mother sitting there with a pissed off look on her face.

"Beca!" She's yelling at me and I just get up and walk in the direction the rest of them went. I'm not dealing with this right now. Slamming the door behind me, I see him in a corner, cowering from the people who are already yelling at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Anthony?" My voice is calm and it quiets everyone else pretty fast. They are all really pissed and, although I love them for that, it's not really necessary. He doesn't matter.

"I came to see my daughter-" I cut him off with a look.

"Dude, I'm not your daughter, I'm your ex. Nice try though, fucking my mom doesn't make you anything but gross. Just…take her and go alright?" As I finish, I feel a sharp pain on my face and start to fall backward before strong arms wrap around me. What the hell just happened? My head is buried in Jesse's chest now, and I block everything else out. Home. This is home.

"Unless you want me to do something I regret," Jess's voice is soft, almost deadly and I realize I have never heard him this angry. "You are gone before any of the rest of us walk out of this room. I ever see you again you won't make it. You got it?"

Wow…my head is spinning and I feel myself losing it. I let my eyes flutter closed and just rest against him, the sound of his heart lulling me to sleep.

_**There ya go, another chapter done! I know I know, it's not the happiest…and the party isn't in it. It's coming though. What do you think?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter

_**Hey everyone, I'm so seriously sorry about the lack of update lately, thing have been pretty crazy here and my writing has had to take backseat to everything else going on. I haven't forgotten this though, and now I do have another chapter. I really hope you liked this, I had some serious trouble with how to get everyone's emotions across in this, but it turned out well I think. As usual I own nothing but the plot.**_

Sitting up slowly, it took me a minute to realize what was going on. What had happened? Jesse had his arms around me tightly and everyone was talking worriedly about something, probably me. Why were they worried about me? "Hey guys," I cleared my throat and gripped Jess' hand, letting him know I am awake. "Not that I don't love being in my fiance's arms and everything but, what the hell happened and why does my head feel like it got hit with a brick?"

I watched as everyone glanced around nervously, probably trying to figure out how to tell me. Was it really that bad? Wasn't tonight supposed to be fun? I felt the grip on me tighten as Jesse's arms tightened around me further. "Bec, your mother came back here when she heard you yelling at Anthony," He took a deep breath and I couldn't help the panic that gripped me. Seriously, what the hell is going on? "As you told him he wasn't your father she hit you hard and you passed out. What do you remember?" I turned myself in his arms slowly, my hand gripping my stomach.

"Did I hit the ground? I don't feel like I did." Hopefully he understood that I was actually asking if there had been a chance I hurt the baby…with a shake of his head I lay my head back down. "So where are they now then?"

Everyone was being silent again. With a sigh I looked up into Jesse's eyes. They were glazed over, almost as if he was lost in the memory. "Why is everyone freaking out like this? It wasn't that bad right? Seriously, I'm fine, you all are fine, they aren't here…no big deal right?"

"Flatbutt um…yeah…" Fat Amy stepped forward and smiled weakly, "so…uhhh…Benji isn't going to be able to walk you down the aisle but your dad is here so YAY! Right?" I looked at her confused for a moment before my eyes started scanning the room for him. Resting against the wall was Benji, bruises on his face and his wrist looked like it was swelling pretty fast.

"What happened." My eyes were hard as I raced to put the pieces together. This didn't make sense, why was he hurt?

"I went to talk to him and this happened. I'm sorry Bec, I didn't mean to have this happen or anything." He looked so sad and tired in that moment. Why was he apologizing exactly?

"Hey, no worries. You get any hits off on him?" He nodded. "Good. So you can walk though right?" He nodded again. "Unless you don't want to anymore, I would love it if you still walked me down tomorrow, as long as you go get that wrist fixed." Grinning, he reached for Stacie's hand and stood up.

"Absolutely, to the hospital I go!" With a laugh he walked outside followed by Lily, who waved gently. He would be okay I'm sure of it.

"Jess?" I felt him squeeze my hand softly. " I know this was supposed to be a party night, but I think I've had enough excitement for now…can we go home?"

"Of course Baby." Standing up quickly he lifted me up to and we said our goodbye's walking out to the car and heading home.

Jesse's POV

As we drove home I couldn't stop the worry and pain coursing through me. I failed her. She got hurt, our baby could have been hurt. I should have protected her! Arriving quickly I went to her side of the car and carried her into the house, placing her on her side of the bed. "I am going to go take a shower, you okay here?" She nodded and laid back gently, her eyes filled with confusion. I know she needs me right now but…I just need to get away from this right now.

Beca's POV

I sat, just lying in bed as I listened to the water run in the bathroom. Had I done something wrong? I hadn't done anything had I? Maybe he was getting cold feet because he had met my crazy family now? As I sat there, that thought stuck inside my head. He was going to leave because my mother was a bitch. He was going to walk away, I wasn't going to get married tomorrow…

Tears streaked down my cheeks as I gasped for air, trying to wrap my head around what was going on. My thoughts raced. How am I going to be a single mom? How am I going to do this on my own? Doesn't he love me still?

"Beca! Becs what's wrong?" I felt his arms wrap around me quickly, still wet from the shower and only clad in a towel. My tears just came faster as I gasped, trying to fight what I was feeling.

"You can't." His eyes widened at my words, confusion etched across his face.

"I can't what Baby?" I tried to get out of his arms but they held me fast as I cried harder.  
Why is he acting like this?

"You can't leave!" A sob escaped my mouth as I jumped up, turning to face him and wincing at the pain in my head. "You can't, we are getting married tomorrow. You made me love you. How could you think of leaving now?!" I was yelling, staring at him as his face changed from confused to horrified.

"What?" Jumping up out of bed, I was back in his arms in two seconds, crushed into his chest as he placed a gentle kiss to my head. "You thought I was going to…NO! Of course not! I'm just mad at myself, why would I…Oh Babe, I'm not going anywhere!" His fingers trailed under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." My fingers tangled into his hair as I stared into his eyes, my tears finally slowing. "Jess, do you have the clue I left for you?" His eyes grew wide as he shook his head sadly. "It's okay, I do." With a grin I reached into my pocket, handing it to him.

"Read while I go find some asprin?" He just nodded, tearing the envelope open and pulling out the pages.

Jesse's POV

Opening the paper, I immediately noticed this one was different. Handwritten? Definitely. With a smile I began to read.

_Hey Babe,_

_I'm hoping that tonight went amazingly awesome and everything was perfect. I love you, and you have no idea how excited I am to be marrying you tomorrow! This letter here, well this one is more special than the others. You know why? Huh? Do you? Fine nerd, I'll tell you. This letter contains my favorites of your grand gestures, and I'm going to tell you about the first time I realized I wanted forever with you. You ready?_

I snorted. As much as she called me a nerd and a weirdo, she's a hyperactive crazy person when she wants to be.

_So I guess I should start with your first one huh? You couldn't just let me have that though, you had to go and top mine less than 24 hours after I sang to you! I really wasn't expecting to walk into work the next day to find the whole place decked out in my favorite bands, my music playing, and the desk abnormally clear of anything at all…oh and Luke not there! How did you manage that? Seriously?_

_As I walked in, there you were, a smile on your face and a juice pouch in your hand. You said, "Hey Million Dollar Baby, so I know you watched the movie, but I want to watch it with you." And pulled me into your arms before dragging me over to a make shift theater spot and pressing play. _

_It was awesome, but I was ridiculously confused by it all. I didn't understand what we were doing, and I was positive you were going to get fired. Not me, but only because Luke likes me :P_

_Still, I sat and watched with you, leaning against your chest and laughing as you mouthed the words. I don't know if I have ever told you this, but it's really annoying when you do that and I haven't seen the movie yet. Did you know that? Seriously, I can't focus on anything because I am listening to your voice and watching you watch it. That time though, I really wasn't paying attention to either, I was wondering how I could get you to kiss me._

_As the movie ended I remember being really confused, because Judd Nelson wasn't raising his fist in the air. You had changed it. You changed the ending of the only movie I had liked at the time, and instead put a picture of us from the night before on the screen, with the words "Will you be my girlfriend?" plastered across the screen and you singing Hedley's Shelter softly._

_Why? Why did you have to top me? It's not that I didn't love it, or you, but why couldn't I just have my awesome romantic moment to myself? Lol, I'm kidding Jess. That was amazing and will always be what I measure your gestures against. It was perfect, and I love you for it. So. Damn. Much._

I let my mind wander back to that. It really was probably one of my best, and I had wracked my brain for how to top it, but I had.

_So next then. My next favorite memory is after our first fight after we started dating. Or should I say, our first really bad fight. I had gone back to my Dad's house and wasn't talking to you. I don't even remember what we were fighting about, but I remember we didn't talk for days. Those were some of the worst days ever! Anyway, you came over to Dad's house with flowers, and I threw them at you._

_Then, you showed up with chocolate, and I threw that at you. (Side note, when I told Fat Amy that she almost beat me to death with her shoe.) Finally, you ambushed me in the music store. _

_You pulled me into you from behind and rested your head on my shoulder, placing a kiss to my hair and mumbling about how sorry you were. Then, you took me outside and the Trebles were all there to sing to me. I love and hate you for that Jess. Seriously. That was so embarrassing, but it was perfect. You always know how to make me feel better, even when I don't want to._

I sighed. I remember what we had been fighting about. I remember clear as day. It really wasn't so different from what happened tonight, only some dick had tried to drag her into a room, not knock her out. I had walked away and she had been hurt, thinking I was leaving, or that she had made me angry. Only that time, I really did walk away. Not from her, just the situation…but still. She was hurt. Why can't I just make her feel better?

_My favorite though, well that was definitely the night you proposed. Hands down, the most romantic thing you have ever done, even though some of it seriously hurt. It was amazing to get to hear what you thought, and to see what you had seen in me. I can't begin to tell you how much it meant to me, or how much I love you. As I walked through each letter, I realized that you needed me to show you how I had felt too. You needed me to show you that I was right there with you, and to make things better._

_I love you so much Jess. It took me awhile to realize it, but I do. Tomorrow I get to become Mrs. Jesse Swanson, and I really can't wait. I am so excited to start our lives together, even though there are going to be some bumps along the way. Today you met my mom and Anthony, and I'm sorry. Still, the fact that you have met them is really just another way I have let you in. Now you know another part of me that you didn't._

_So…when I first realized I wanted forever then right? Well, we were watching your nephew, and you were being dork. You were playing with him and I was watching, making food and just staring at you from the kitchen, and I saw it. I saw you and I together with children, laughing and joking.  
I saw us sitting as old people in rockers on some porch somewhere, and I wanted it. It didn't scare me, it didn't worry me, and I didn't run._

_My forever is with you, and I really want it. _

_Your next clue will be given to you at the wedding okay? It'll be after the ceremony, and Benji will have it. FYI if you harass him before hand I'll make sure you don't have sex again for months! (Just kidding but really…don't!)_

_Love Beca_

I grinned as I finished reading, wiping the couple of tears that had slipped out. I love her so much. Even though tonight didn't go how we wanted it to, she hadn't run, and this was probably a much better way to spend the night any way.

Putting it back in the envelope, I walked into the bedroom and lay on the bed next to her, wrapping her into my arms. "I love you so much Beca Mitchel."

She chuckled softly before turning around, kissing me gently. "It's Swanson nerd. Seriously…you've gotta stop getting it wrong." Rolling my eyes, I tucked her into my shoulder and smiled, kissing her hair. "I'm not going to run away Jess."

"What?" I felt her shift in my arms a little, curling into my side a bit tighter.

"I said I'm not running away. I saw how scared you were before, even if you were trying to hide it." She turned over to face me, kissing my nose. "I'm done running from you and blocking you out. You're stuck with me forever weirdo."

"I love you so much Beca."

"I love you too Jess. You ready for tomorrow?" Looking up at me, I saw a bit of nervousness in her eyes.

"What, ready to have you be my wife?" She nodded and I just laughed, trailing my lips down her neck, "I can't wait."

_**Alright guys! What did you think? Next up will have Benji flashing back to the fight, the wedding, another clue, and the start of the reception. I promise there won't be as long between chapters this time, things are settling down over here so it really shouldn't be so bad.**_


End file.
